my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisaki Murasame
"I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I hurt people, but when I say 'sorry' I actually MEAN it." Kisaki Murasame, also known by her hero name Siren, and sometimes known as Melody, is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. She is gifted with an incredibly beautiful singing voice, being compared to a Siren due to it. She is a student training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School. Appearance Kisaki is an incredibly beautiful young girl, with a busty but slender build and pale skin. She has long, white hair that reaches past her hips and blue eyes. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks worn by her other female classmates. Personality Kisaki suffers from a multiple personality disorder and has three separate personalities. She names them as "Kisaki", "Karma", and "Elise". It is eventually revealed that her, Karma and Elise were originally three different people, but unknowingly were combined together. Kisaki This personality is her "normal" one, and she has been described by other students as "the most cool girl" among her classmates, being shown to be lost in music most of the time. She is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. She also often does things without realizing it, such as falling asleep in the middle of a conversation or not noticing people talking to her, though that's normally because she just doesn't want to talk to people. She even has a funny way to make people notice her when she is ignored in the middle of conversations. The only thing that can make her normally cool persona crack is a topic on romance. Despite her behavior, on the inside, she is sensitive, lonely, and hides a heart that can be easily hurt. Kisaki is often called a 'prefect' or a 'child prodigy' because of her supernatural intelligence. However, where Kisaki excelled academically, she failed socially. Being regarded as the strongest student at school, Kisaki is seen as scary by many when she is in battle. She tends to smile eerily and unconsciously acts in a provocative manner, such as asking her opponents whether they are ready to lose to her or even sleeping in the middle of battle. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off in the middle of conversation and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe. Kisaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She can be stern and bluntly honest, even at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. Although this can be interpreted as her underestimating her opponents, she is actually just doing this because she knows very well that her ability is too strong, even for herself, and she gets bored of winning battles easily. The trauma which affected her has also had a strong impact on her personality, making her lose the aspect of fun whenever she uses her ability and her physical condition worse. Kisaki loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the piano, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Kisaki usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in a quite place. Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that she does love music, she hates noise, especially when she gets awaken from noise while she's asleep. Kisaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Bakugo once said that sometimes he wishes that Kisaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. This persona is neutral in comparison to Karma and Elise and is normally the cause of reason between the two. Karma Despite her usually calm and composed demeanor, Kisaki can take on an extremely determined, focused, and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, known as Karma. This side can come as a surprise to those who are used to her calm nature, and it tends to appear during competitive situations like the Sports Festival. While she is shown to be surprisingly strategic, she isn't above making some impulsive or reckless decisions. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Karma is unwavering and dislikes being underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Karma is also a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Karma becomes a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel to the point of being the cruelest. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of and her temper tends to get the better of her when things do not go her way Neither Katsuki nor Izuku are safe from Karma's cruelty either as she enjoys tormenting them whenever something goes wrong for them but right for her. While she will torture heroes who fail, she can be forgiving to failed heroes, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. Karma loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents. She is also the only version of Kisaki that can say what she truly feels. Karma had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil side involved, regardless of whomever's plan she may be following. Despite all the special treatment she gets from others while upholding a sense of authority herself, Karma has shown that she does need her friends whenever a plan is hatched. Elise Her usually cool personality contrasts her emotional side, which manifests often as Elise. She becomes easily flustered at the prospect of romance, as evidenced by her reaction to Yuga Aoyama's and Mina Ashido's questions about her crush on Katsuki. Elise is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is even shown being friends with characters who are hard to interact with, such people like Shoto Todoroki or Katsuki Bakugo. Despite Elise acting like a child at times, she does her best to make the people she cares about happy. She is considerate, yet clumsy, and brash. Additionally, Elise is quite diligent and strong-willed. Her dream drove her to write down notes about everything she knows in regards to Hero's Quirks. Because of this practice, Elise has developed a great analytical mind and can form complex battle plans in seconds, which factor in both her allies' and enemies’ Quirks. Elise externalizes her observations through endless mumbling, a habit which scares her peers. Elise is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of her classmates eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Elise. In keeping with her motherly role, Elise is very determined to protect her comrades. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Katsuki unknowingly calling her an idiot. Abilities * Supernatural Intelligence: Kisaki is best described as a 'child prodigy'. At the age of 8, Kisaki was already excelling in advanced mathematics and could perfectly play the piano. She read through large textbooks, being able to figure out math problems in under a minute, and spoke 8 different languages. Kisaki was smarter than most adults when she was a mere toddler, amazing those around her with her intelligence and wit. By the age of 10, Kisaki's intelligence was that of respected scientists and geniuses around the world. For all her advances in life, Kisaki was a genius and her parents praised her for it. Kisaki's intelligence was meant to get admiration, and her parents appeared to have a perfect daughter. * Enhanced Vision: Kisaki has enhanced vision, allowing her to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. * Enhanced Hearing: Kisaki has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Kisaki's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. * Enhanced Touch: She has exceptionally a good sense of touch, allowing her to detect specific people, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of her fingers. She may even be able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye. Kisaki may be able to sense vibrations through solid substances, liquids or even the air-pressure changes. * Musical Talent: Kisaki is incredibly skilled in music, as she can play any and all instruments with ease. Both Kisaki and her mother possess the Dramatic Soprano (called "Soprano Dramatico" in-series) voice type, (a powerful projecting style) which is said by Kisaki's father to be uncommon for Japanese people. Quirk * Musical Empathy: Kisaki's quirk gives her various abilities. She can gain different abilities by listening to or playing different kinds of music. Alternatively, she can utilize magical or high-tech instruments to achieve special effects. Kisaki can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. She can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Quirk Powers * Musical Weaponry: Kisaki is able to demonstrate deafening aptitude for the way of musical weaponry (guitars, drums, flutes etc.). She may also be capable in sound-based abilities as well. * Musical Combat: Kisaki is able to infuse music with physical attacks, using musical sound waves to influence and disorient opponents and strengthen attacks. * Musical Attacks: The user can release/use music to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Song Blast: Kisaki can release music over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. ** Sonic Vortex Creation: The user can generate spirals/vortices composed of sound. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of sound for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. * Musical Instrument Control: Kisaki can create, summon, manipulate and use any/all of musical instruments with perfect skill and use as weapons. * Ballistic Scream: She can emit sound waves that can destroy objects, she may be able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. With enough power, Kisaki could level entire cities with her power and at full strength she could possibly destroy an entire planet. * Sonic Scream: Kisaki can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. * Sound Beam Emission: She can emit beams of sound that are capable of destroying anything within her path with a concussive force. She is also able to control the frequency and intensity of the blast in order to increase its already destructive power. The blast can also be converted into waves of sound in order to affect a surrounding area. * Sound Mimicry: Kisaki can transform her body completely into sound. Her transformed form is either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of sound, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately Kisaki can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of her form being more important than the other. In effect, she can act as a living sonic boom; by simply moving at a fast-enough speed, she can disorient opponents, shatter windows and more. * Sound Wave Perception: Kisaki is able to see sound waves, though the appearance may vary. * Echolocation: Kisaki can emit sound waves and use the echoes that return from various objects to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, she can use ambient sounds to do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. * Sound Tracking: Kisaki can sense and home in on the location of any chosen noise generated in an environment, including noises, voices, or spoken words. She can detect the location of an object or creature simply by sensing a sound or sonic pattern. The span of this ability varies depending on the skill of Kisaki and can be as small as that of a town area to planet wide and beyond. * Seismic Sense: Kisaki is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling her to perceive her surroundings as precisely as normal sight. She is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. * Sound Discernment: Kisaki can discern whether the source of a sound is someone mimicking it or if it is the actual thing making the sound. * Vocal Replication: Kisaki is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound she hears she can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. * Omnitone: Kisaki has the ability to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone. She can speak in an extremely low pitch or a very high pitch. * Voice Manipulation: She is freely capable of manipulating her voice, allowing her to control her voice to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of her voice. * Musical Projection: Kisaki can make her music come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where she isn't physically present. * Sound Immunity: Kisaki is immune to the effects of sound waves and can act unaffected by sonic based attacks, making her body unaffected by sound-based intrusions. * Sound Absorption: Kisaki can absorb sound waves, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Muting: Kisaki can remove a targets ability to speak or vocally communicate temporarily or permanently, which can severely limit an opponent's ability to relay information. If the target has to speak to use their abilities (speaking to activate quirk, activate technology, etc.), this naturally makes them impossible to use. * Voice Thievery: Kisaki can absorb and steal the voices of others, taking away targets' ability to make even the slightest vocal noise, and use the target's voice for herself. * Solo Warping: Kisaki can use musical instruments to attack and manipulate reality in a small area. Kisaki can summon objects and creatures from the sky, enhance or debuff the abilities of others in the area, and empower herself. The instrument can also kill or heal targets around the area. Also effects the weather and time of day around the world. * Song Creation: The user can create anything and everything from nothing by singing it into existence. Whatever she sings about, she creates that object. Special Moves * Kuretsusen: The user can project sound in a way that allows her to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, she is able to focus it into a single piercing stab like an immaterial bullet. * Los Nueve aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill"): Kisaki draws lime-green circles in the air with her hands, causing a massive burst of sound-based, concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. * Siren Song: Kisaki is capable of emitting an astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards her. * Symphony for the Devil: Kisaki can cause death by emitting sound, she can induce death by only using her voice or during dialogue while others use musical instruments. * Holy Voice: Kisaki can cleanse, purify, heal, or shatter, destabilize, disintegrate, stabilize living and/or non-living things by speaking/singing. * Supreme Voice: Kisaki can create and command anything and everything, even bending reality by only speaking. Creation and sovereignty can range from cosmic creations (universes) to conceptual creations (time). She can manifest her voice anywhere. * Angelic Voice: Kisaki can manipulate the emotions of other sentient beings through her voice. The effects depend on kisaki's tone and intention: a joyful or mournful tone instills the same feelings in her listeners, etc. * Song Augmentation: Kisaki can power up the abilities of herself or others' using music/song so that she can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond her limits alone. * Miracle Songs: Kisaki can alter reality through the usage of musical mediums such as tunes, rhythms, songs, etc. and be able to cause a variety of effects with this utilization. These can range from manifesting something from one's own imaginations, to converting feelings and emotions into power, to even performing miracles. As long as she can perform music, and is in an emotional state to properly do so, the effects said above and many others can be achieved. Speaking of emotions, the mood of Kisaki can and will reflect on her song and by extension, the result she is trying to manifest. Success and failure of this power are critically reliant on Kisaki's mental state. That factor is what determines the potency and restraint of any phenomena she attempts to invoke. Everything is swayed in a flow of sound. People, objects, and even the world itself. All of which are freely manipulated from the simple music Kisaki performs, being only dampened by her emotions and skill of the art. * Spirit Songs (Lost Song): Kisaki is capable of using music to perform magical feats. * Mystical Dancing: Kisaki is able to perform a variety of mystical or supernatural effects by dancing in specific ways. * Sword Skill: Kisaki can summon a sword made purely of sound, which she shows high proficiency in. * Dome of the Ocean: Kisaki creates a dome around her made of sound. This dome appears to give her the ability to breath underwater. * Crystal Voice: Kisaki releases purple sound waves and notes from either her voice or palms to attack the enemy. * Infinite Echo: She releases a vortex-like or crescent-shaped purple sonic beam of energy at the enemy. * Sonic Boom: The user can cause objects to explode by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being, and are released out and become free when bursting the target open. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Kisaki's Hero Costume were made for the sole purpose of protecting her from dissonance. Trivia * The meaning of Karma has more than one etymology. It has the same or different meaning in other countries and languages. The different meanings of the name Karma are: ** Celtic - Gaelic meaning: Lord of the Castle ** Tibetan/Sherpa meaning: A star; Fate; action/deed. * The meaning of Elise is “Consecrated to God - Elizabeth”. * Kisaki means "empress; queen". * Kisaki likes the starry sky. * Kisaki loves Japanese food, especially mochi. * According to herself, Kisaki had no idea of what a date was until she asked Katsuki on a date; informed by others to do so. * She has kissed Katsuki twice, giving him her first kiss as well as her second kiss. * As well as the piano and guitar, Kisaki is also very skilled at playing the flute, having performed at a recital in the past. * In the manga adaptation, she is shown to have a maid. * She liked milk while she was in elementary school. * She didn't like to eat sticky food when she was in elementary school. * Her secret dream is to sing in a theater with the musical compositions her mother wrote. * Kisaki's weakness is dissonance. * Her birthday is The Emperor's Birthday (天皇誕生日 Tennō Tanjōbi) in Japan. The birthday of the reigning emperor has been a national holiday since 1868. Emperor Akihito was born on this day in 1933. (Prior to the death of Emperor Hirohito in 1989, this holiday was celebrated on April 29.) * The dramatic soprano voice type Kisaki and her mother possess notable for being powerful enough to sing over an entire orchestra. In operas, a dramatic soprano will often play long-suffering tragic heroines, as is certainly the case for Kisaki's mother and, though she is implied to pursue her dream, in the end, Kisaki herself. * Kisaki has a strong resemblance to a Siren. In Greek mythology, the Sirens (Greek singular: Σειρήν Seirēn; Greek plural: Σειρῆνες Seirēnes) were dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. * Her IQ score is 228, which is the highest IQ score one could get, signaling her intelligence. Quotes Kisaki Quotes * "Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighter's movements will be slowed down." * "Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice." * "I believe I told you. Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle. You have not changed in the slightest. In the words that you just spoke to me, I sensed not the slightest fragment of fear." * "Justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I hurt people, but when I say 'sorry' I actually MEAN it." * (To Izuku Midoriya) "As the ancient says, silence is gold, speech has always been one of the worst sources of disorder and chaos. Trouble is what happens to those who can't keep their mouths shut." * (To Izuku Midoriya) "Do you have anything on that remote lower then Mute?" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Isn't it ironic to yell the word silence?" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Stories End. Songs are Forever." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Music only builds up, it doesn't tear down." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Music really is wonderful, isn't it? It has the power to move people's hearts. The melodies and words join together to touch their souls... If my voice can play even a small part in that, that's enough to make me happy." Karma Quotes * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "If I want to do something, then I will!" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Don't get me wrong. I love all music but I prefer the stuff that lasts." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Music is it's own reality!" * (To Izuku Midoriya) "You know... when Kisaki's in an exam... or her friends are close to her... In other words, when someone is looking, she tends to restrain her power. Maybe it's an issue made by that contradiction. But when she's alone... That's when she can release her full power!" Elise Quotes * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same school, smiling together, laughing together, walking together." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Quirks are not meant to be used to kill people... but without power we can't even protect the ones we love..." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Indeed I am... I've been called that, and far worse, for as long as I can remember. So it doesn't phase me anymore." Category:Females